


Sweater Weather

by walrucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Kissing in the Rain, Lulu would be perfect in a cuddly sweater, M/M, Songfic, Sweater weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside, but Sam and Lucifer could care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vxtya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxtya/gifts).



> I'm so addicted to _Sweater Weather_ by The Neighbourhood right now. Dear lord.  
>  I blame Satansunholychild for everything.

The sky is iron-grey, but they don’t care. They’re too happy to care, too much in love.  
Sam leans in and kisses Lucifer gently, pulling his hands closer and holding them against his stomach, warming them. The blonde mewls and burrows his head into Sam’s chest, huffing, forehead pressed against Sam’s sternum and as close to the brunette as he can possibly be.  
“Should we go inside?” Sam whispers, making Lucifer gasp as his breath ghosts over the icy skin of his jaw and ear.   
Breathless, the Archangel nods and tilts his head to kiss Sam, and Sam lifts him up, cradles him, and they fall into the grass again, breathless. Tiny droplets of rain begin to mist their skin.  
Sam rides his hands up the hem of Lucifer’s sweater, palms cupped around his shoulder blades, rubbing gently. The small noises the blonde makes are incredible; Sam continues rubbing and petting while Lucifer purrs and chirps deep in his throat.  
Lucifer twists around, throwing Sam onto his back and curling against his side.  
“C’mere…” Sam moans, pulls the blonde close, his legs tucked around Lucifer’s hips, and kisses him as hard as he can, depriving the angel of oxygen, of air, of room.   
Breath stuttering, heart flying, Lucifer tosses his head back, neck bared, eyes closed. He ignores the rain splattering his already frozen skin, because Sam’s warming him better than any flame or radiatour could. He ignores the gusts of wind; they’re nothing to how Sam sways him.  
And Sam swears he feels gargantuan wings fold around him, shielding him from the rain.


End file.
